Coming to Terms
"Coming to Terms" is a Season 4 thread written March 7, 2015. It takes place directly after "Handshake." Summary Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit watched the two men from where he stood in the background. He had been tense during the exchange, afraid he and Pitch would have to fight…again. When he saw their hands clasp, and registered the words being spoken, the boy felt ashamed. It wasn’t deep or heart wrenching, but sutble as he realized that he and Pitch where not that much different. They had both committed terrible things for the one they loved, they just happened to be on different sides. He watched as Pitch began to leave, and then hastened forward. Calling to him. “Pitch!” he called. '''Pitch Black: '''Pitch stopped and turned towards who had called his name. His mind was telling him to walk on and pretend he hadn’t known who had called for him. But he had realized that he was already stopped and would look foolish. He took a deep breath and felt under his cloak to make sure he had some sort of weapon. “Ah, Stonegit. To what do I owe the pleasure?” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit jogged to a stop and rested his hands on his knees, he inhaled through his nose, raising himself to his full height, and then extended his hand as well. “Don’t worry about the eye,” he said. “You didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have done myself…” '''Pitch Black: '''Pitch looked down at the hand extended then back towards the young man in front of him. He nodded and extended his hand as well. “Yes, well, I could have handled the situation better. But thank you.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit nodded a few times, and then carefully stepped away, and then walked back to the King’s side. He watched as Pitch left, and then heaved a sighed. He touched the handle of the long fishing knife he kept at his side. A flash back of hurting both himself and Akkey with that blade flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, and then the weapon from his belt. “My King,” he said, turning to face him. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded to Stonegit. “Yes?” he inquired simply. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Pressing his lips together Stonegit turned around and held the knife out to Haddock. “My dad gave this to me when I was a year old. My mom took it away until I was ten.” he gave a shrug. “And ever since then the only good thing I ever did with it was free Shovel from his rope.” he licked his lips. “Everything was…well…maybe you could do some good with it,” he offered. “I’d like you to have it see…that way even if I am late again, there’s part of me that’s still around to protect you.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock’s hand hovered over the handle for a time. “You won’t be… I…” His hands grasped it, and he took it from Stonegit. “It is… a meaningful token. Thanks.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit smiled at the words, and then relaxed as the knife was taken from him. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Pitch Black Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss